


Threesome（2）

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆神秘的破车系列2





	Threesome（2）

Pep一走进家门就听到嬉笑的欢呼声。  
他皱着眉伸头看过去，看到Kun似乎在和朋友在打游戏机。  
“Sergio？”Pep喊了一声。  
“嗯？”两个人齐刷刷地回头。  
Pep愣住了，另一个男孩和Kun长得实在太像了。  
“这是———”Pep指着男孩问道。

在Kun和男孩互相推搡打岔的乱套讲解中，Pep终于搞明白了，总之就是不知道出了什么问题，18岁的男孩Kun出现在了这一时空。

“所以我后来找了个光头做男朋友吗？”男孩Kun皱了皱鼻子打量着Pep。

“咳咳。”Pep干咳了一声。  
“但是他很帅的。”Kun凑上来亲了亲Pep的脸颊。  
“我也觉得他——有点帅。”男孩Kun眨了眨眼睛，凑过来吻了吻Pep的另一边脸颊。

总之现在Pep有点懵。  
但他确实搂着着两个男朋友——Kun和18岁的Kun——而且明显18岁的Kun单薄了很多。  
“嘿，Pep。”Kun小声嘀咕着，温柔地啃噬着Pep的左耳。男孩Kun有样学样地低下头用牙齿磨着Pep的右耳，力道有点大，青涩又生猛。  
“嗯——”Pep喉咙里滚了一声呻吟，手忍不住握紧了两个Kun的腰。  
Kun的唇滑下来吻住了Pep的嘴角，男孩Kun笑了一下也吻住了Pep另一边的嘴角，默契地同时把舌头塞进了Pep的嘴里。  
Kun觉得那感觉很奇妙，和自己的舌头碰撞着一起追逐Pep的舌头。  
至于Pep，他觉得自己甚至有点感官失灵，他已经不知道该去吸吮哪边，由着两个人一边吻着他的唇，一边拉下了他的衣服。  
直到被赤裸地夹在两个人中间，而两个Kun却还好好穿着衣服，Pep才有点清醒：“这不公平，宝贝儿。”  
Pep觉得他得打个反击。

Pep伸手直接捏住了男孩Kun的下体，生涩的男孩立刻叫了起来。Pep笑了一下，加大了力度，男孩儿立刻软了腰趴在Pep怀了。Pep得意地捞过他的腰，拉下他的短裤捏了捏他的屁股。又回手揽过Kun接了个吻。

Pep挤了半瓶润滑油，把两只手的手指同时伸进了两个Kun的后穴。  
“这可真刺激，不是吗？宝贝儿？”Pep用手操弄着，男孩Kun明显叫得比Kun更大声。  
“小混蛋，你可真难伺候。”Pep抽出手指，先把Kun伸手捞得更近些。Kun轻车熟路地转身攀住Pep，扶着Pep的分身缓缓坐了进去。Pep对很快就摇摆浪叫起来的Kun很满意，伸手撸动起一旁男孩Kun的下体，并低头舔弄起Kun的乳头。

随着男孩Kun射了Pep一手，Pep也一滴不剩地射在了Kun的体内。Pep抽出疲软的分身，Kun毫不介意地附身舔弄起分身上的精液，撅起的屁股还烫着乳白色的液体。  
“喂——”经验不足的男孩Kun皱起了眉，气鼓鼓地推了一下Kun。Kun得意地眨眨眼并未停下来。Pep笑着拉起Kun，吻上了还蹭着精液的唇。  
男孩Kun迫不及待地将Pep的分身含在嘴里，太急迫以至于吞得太深，呛出了几滴眼泪。Pep吻着Kun的同时余光看到泪汪汪的男孩Kun忍不住伸手将他的头压的更低，享受更深的吞吐。

感觉到下体又滚烫地硬了起来，Pep拉起男孩Kun从后面大力顶入。  
“啊——”男孩Kun尖叫了一声。  
Pep紧紧捏着男孩Kun的腰顶弄着。Kun则在背后紧紧贴住Pep舔弄起他的脖颈和耳朵。

“Fuck！”Pep喘息着，任凭自己仅凭着本能纠缠在两个Kun之间。男孩Kun紧致敏感的后穴疯狂地夹紧着他的下体，Kun灵巧的舌头游走在他全身。  
“啊——”最终伴随着男孩Kun的尖叫，Pep射在了男孩Kun的体内。

两个Kun张着大腿躺在自己年前，股间的蜜色皮肤上都淌着自己的精液，这种绝妙画面即使是Pep也觉得有点冒鼻血。  
“宝贝儿？”Pep喘着粗气轻声叫着。  
“嗯？”两个Kun都轻声应着，像两只乖巧的小猫，爬起来靠在Pep怀里。  
Pep觉得有点得意。

但Pep并没得意超过两分钟。  
很快两个Kun不老实的双手和舌头又贴上了Pep。  
“嘿，小混蛋，我是48岁，不是26岁！”Pep嘟囔着。Pep终于发现原来齐人之福未必是福——至少在这个岁数不是。

但Pep毕竟是Pep。  
很快Pep开始悠哉地欣赏另一幅画面——两个Kun的屁股里都塞着一只剧烈扭动的电动阳具，随着他手里遥控器的档位呻吟着摇摆着腰肢。  
Pep时不时玩弄似地地抚摸着两人渴望触摸的肌肤。  
“同样是高科技，电动阳具可比var美妙多了。“Pep嘀咕着把遥控器推到了最高档。  
很快两个Kun开始更高声地尖叫起来。雾蒙蒙的两双狗狗眼乞求地望着Pep，爬着钻进Pep的怀里。

Kun回家时Pep已经躺在床上睡着了，手边是Kun的老相册，18岁的Kun在照片里傻笑着。  
“宝贝儿……”睡梦里的Pep轻呼着。  
“我在这儿。”。Kun吻了吻Pep。  
“嗯？”Pep迷迷糊糊地醒过来。  
“你在想我吗？”Kun笑起来。  
“好像是的。”Pep回忆起刚才热辣的梦境，胯下一硬，翻身将Kun压在了身下。

*【我是48岁，不是26岁。】  
是Pep之前在发布会采访中说的，单独拿出来令人浮想联翩。  
*


End file.
